Vide
by DemmMyzei
Summary: Alyss est envoyée à Amoris par ses parents. Pour elle ce n'est qu'un énième déménagement, elle n'espère rien car pour elle depuis bien longtemps elle n'est que du vide.
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à tous, ceci est la première fanfiction que je posterai la suite (déjà écrite) dans quelques semaines !**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture !**

Le vide… rien d'autre qu'une sensation de vide, voilà ce que ressentait Alyss depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Elle regardait donc mécaniquement le paysage défiler devant elle, aujourd'hui elle emménageait dans une nouvelle ville qui était censée représenter un « nouveau départ sans vagues » selon ses parents.

La voiture finit par se stopper devant une maison, ou plutôt une villa. Alyss descendit de la voiture quand le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière, elle attrapa ses bagages un sac et un étui à guitare et parti en direction de son nouveau logis seule. En effet jamais ses parents ne seraient venus avec elle depuis toujours leur travail était trop important pour qu'ils puissent le laisser et en aucun cas ils ne pouvaient s'afficher avec le « cas désespéré » qu'elle était. Alyss avait clairement compris qu'ils l'avaient envoyé ici pour l'éloigner au maximum d'eux et de leur réputation, mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Quand elle passa la porte elle tomba sur un hall d'entrée blanc, très sobre. Il donnait sur un grand salon équipé d'une télévision dernière génération, d'un canapé un cuir noir, d'un table basse en verre. Le tout éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur une terrasse et un jacuzzi, comme d'habitude même de loin ses parents avaient étalés leur fortune. A gauche juste après le hall, dans la même pièce que le salon se trouvait une cuisine américaine avec un ilot centrale sur lequel des papiers été posés, le tout était comme le reste de la maison, blanc et démesuré. Après cette cuisine un escalier en métal noir menait à l'étage, elle l'emprunta pour déposer son sac dans l'une des chambre, car vu le spectacle du rez de chaussé il y aurait plusieurs chambres.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, en haut de l'escalier elle tomba sur un couloir avec trois portes. La première à droite donnait sur des WC, derrière la suivante elle découvrit une chambre dans les tons de marron avec au centre de la pièce un grand lit deux places, à droite un bureau avec tout l'équipement informatique nécessaire pour travailler. A gauche deux autres portes, la première donnait sur une salle de bain l'autre sur un dressing déjà complet. La dernière pièce de l'étage était une chambre identique à la précédente mais dans les tons de bleus sauf que dans celle-ci le dressing était vide.

Elle posa donc son sac et sa guitare dans la première chambre et partit inspecter les papiers qu'elle avait vus en bas. Il y avait un courrier de son nouveau lycée avec toutes les informations concernant son inscription et mot de la part de ses parents que l'un des subordonnés avait dû laisser : « Voici ta nouvelle maison, tout est déjà installé dedans, de l'argent te sera versé tous les mois. C'est ta dernière chance pour te racheter donc pas de vagues dans le lycée, si tu te fais renvoyer pas besoin de te dire ce qui t'attend ». Elle laissa retomber le papier sur la table, ce mot elle l'avait lu au moins un million de fois, à chaque fois qu'elle devait changer de ville elle le trouvait dans sa nouvelle maison. Il était assez tard, elle se fit rapidement à manger et alla s'installer devant la télévision en espérant trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait passer le temps.

Quand vingt-trois heures arriva elle décida d'aller se coucher. Dans le tas de vêtements elle attrapa un t-shirt et un short de sport et se mit dans son lit, elle ne mit pas longtemps à dormir car le trajet l'avait quand même fatiguée.


	2. Premier jour

**Voilà le premier chapitre, premier jour au lycée pour notre petite nouvelle :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Le lendemain Alyss fut tirée de son sommeil par le bruit strident de son réveil, elle détestait devoir se lever car au final quand elle dormait tous ses problèmes partaient en fumé et elle avait l'impression de ressentir une infime étincelle au fond d'elle. Cette étincelle elle ne la ressentait que lorsqu'elle jouait de la guitare, et dormait, durant ces deux seuls moments elle avait l'impression qu'elle était un peu vivante.

Elle décida de commencer par la douche pour se réveiller, puis elle s'installa devant son miroir pour se coiffer. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas long de cette manière ils n'étaient pas difficile à coiffer, un carré plongeant lisse et dégradé sur le dessus, l'originalité était dans leur couleur, de loin on aurait dit qu'ils étaient bruns mais en réalité ils étaient bleu nuit avec des reflets plus clairs. Ses yeux quant à eux étaient très vert, impossible de les louper. Physiquement elle savait qu'on la considérait comme quelqu'un de jolie, environ un mètre soixante, mince et de belles formes mais elle n'aimait pas se mettre en valeur c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne se maquillait jamais et qu'elle portait des vêtements simples.

Aujourd'hui elle choisit un slim et un débardeur noir, le tout avec une veste noire, le plus sobre possible pour passer inaperçue. Elle grignota rapidement une barre de céréales avant de partir pour le lycée, dès qu'elle mit le pied dehors la capuche de la veste se retrouva sur sa tête et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, ainsi elle espérait éviter au maximum les autres lycéens.

Son trajet jusqu'à son nouvel établissement se déroula sans encombre, personne ne vint lui adresser la parole, avant de pouvoir se rendre en cours elle devait récupérer les papiers qui lui manquaient pour terminer son inscription, du coup direction la salle des délégués. Cette dernière fut assez facile à trouver, en même temps le lycée ne possédait que deux bâtiments et un gymnase. Elle toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse, il n'y avait qu'un garçon blond assis à un bureau qui remplissait des papiers, il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Excuses moi, j'aimerai bien récupérer mon emploi du temps.

\- Il leva la tête de sa paperasse et se tourna vers elle, il avait les yeux dorés et portait chemise et cravate, le look typique du premier de la classe.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Alyss Serei la nouvelle, on ne doit pas être un million à arriver aujourd'hui.

Ne pas faire de vagues… en commençant par être cassante avec le délégué c'était plutôt mal parti… Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas violement, au contraire il paraissait gêné.

\- En effet… désolé j'étais un peu ailleurs. Voici ton emploi du temps, vu que les cours ont déjà commencé depuis un mois il ne reste des places que dans le club de basket j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- M'en fou.

Elle attrapa le papier qu'il lui tendait et ressortit sans rien dire d'autre. Elle remit ses écouteurs et d'un bref coup d'œil elle prit connaissance de sa journée et de sa salle. Les cours ne commençaient que dans cinq minutes la salle était donc presque vide, sans regarder les autres Alyss s'installa au fond de la salle contre la fenêtre et attendit. Quand le prof entra elle enleva sa capuche et ses écouteurs et se prépara à suivre. Malheureusement ce prof n'étant pas sûr de lui et n'ayant quasiment aucune autorité un bruit de fond qui devint bien vite un brouhaha se rependit dans la classe rendant impossible toute compréhension du cours durant l'heure.

Dès que la cloche sonna Alyss fut la première à sortir pour éviter la foule et partit en direction du prochain cours, elle avait remis la combinaison capuche/écouteurs et avançait en regardant le sol. Sans le vouloir elle bouscula quelqu'un dans le couloir mais continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'une main inconnue lui attrapa le bras et lui fit violement faire demi-tour. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux rouges presque plus longs qu'elle, il avait des yeux marrons très expressifs, elle les regarda quelques secondes peut être allait-elle ressentir quelque chose. Non rien. Toujours le vide. En revanche ses lèvres bougeaient, il voulait dire quelque chose, elle retira un écouteur.

\- Tu disais ?

\- C'est pas trop tôt j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te les arracher. Tu pourrais t'excuser quand tu bouscules quelqu'un.

\- Non. Lâche-moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il resserra la prise sur le bras d'Alyss, elle ne baissa pas les yeux et pu voir de la colère, beaucoup de colère dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal alors je n'ai pas à m'excuser. Je te le dis une dernière fois lâche moi.

\- Tu te prends pour qui gamine ? Personne ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

\- Non pas plus qu'à toi.

D'un coup sec elle dégagea son bras et reparti dans le couloir les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles. Le roux la regarda s'en aller, quelle fille étrange tout le long de leur court échange elle n'avait pas plié face à lui, jamais elle n'avait baissé les yeux. D'ailleurs ses yeux, au début il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voyait mais il avait fini par mettre des mots dessus. Dans son regard il n'y avait tout bonnement rien, aucune émotion n'y été passé à aucun moment. C'était… intrigant.

Alyss resta au fond de la classe pour le cours suivant se faisant la plus petite possible et lorsque la cloche sonna l'heure du déjeuner elle voulut partir à la recherche d'un endroit calme pour manger mais une magnifique tornade blanche avec des vêtements de style victoriens lui sauta dessus.

\- Salut ! C'est bien toi la nouvelle élève ? Moi je m'appelle Rosalya enchanté.

\- Salut.

\- Aller viens je vais te présenter à tout le monde.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Rosalya l'entraina jusqu'au self, en quelques minutes Alyss se retrouva assise à une table avec un plateau devant elle sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. La tornade blanche n'arrêtait pas de parler et de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Elle présenta les autres personnes de la table. Violette une jeune fille très timide qui osa à peine un bonjour, Iris un petite rousse qui était aussi timide mais un peu moins que violette et Kim la sportive du groupe. Toutes échangèrent pleins d'informations concernant leur journée mais Alyss préféra rester à l'écart et s'éclipsa dès qu'elle eut fini son plateau.

Même avec la rencontre de ces filles au self rien n'avait changé elle se sentait toujours vide. Comme il lui restait encore du temps avant la reprise des cours, elle décida de vraiment partir à la recherche des endroits tranquilles où elle pourrait passer ses heures de libres et les heures de cours où elle n'avait pas envie d'aller. Quelques endroits dans la cours étaient assez calmes mais un peu trop en vue, il devait bien y avoir un accès au toit quelque part. Après plusieurs minutes de fouilles Alyss tomba sur une porte au dernier étage dont l'accès était interdit aux élèves, un petit coup avec la carte du lycée et la porte s'ouvrit. Trop facile. En effet cette porte menait bien au toit, parfaitement calme tout ce qu'il fallait à Alyss qui posa son sac au sol et s'allongea le temps que les cours reprennent.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans trop d'accros à une exception près. Lorsqu'Alyss récupéra ses affaires dans son casier une main lui bloqua le passage. Une blonde très superficielle ressemblant à une barbie était au bout de cette main et elle la détaillait des pieds à la tête.

\- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut te trouver de spécial sous cette capuche…

Alyss leva les yeux au ciel, cette nana lui faisait perdre du temps inutilement.

\- En plus tu es muette, j'espère que tu n'es pas sourde écoute bien. Castiel est à moi et à personne d'autre.

\- Qui ? Non en fait je m'en fou, tant mieux pour toi s'il t'appartient maintenant fou moi la paix.

\- Oh non ma petite ce n'est pas tout, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir ici la reine c'est moi et par conséquent tu dois faire tout ce que je dis.

\- Mais oui bien sûr et exaucer tes rêves les plus fou tant qu'on y est. Non mais faut te faire soigner. Ah oui et la petite ici c'est toi pas moi.

\- Tu vas voir je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

Soudain deux autres filles sorties de nulle part attrapèrent les bras d'Alyss et la plaquèrent contre les casiers, la barbie attrapa son sac et commença à fouiller dedans.

\- Tu vois ici tu ne commandes pas.

Alyss la regarda faire, elle n'en avait rien à faire de perdre de l'argent mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible, ça jamais. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la barbie qui tomba à genoux dès cet instant les deux autres filles la lâchèrent pour se précipiter vers leur chef. Alyss ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée. Malheureusement à peine la grille passée une main manucurée se posa sur son épaule et la força à se retourner.

\- Tu vas regretter ça !

La barbie était de retour et avait levé sa main bien prête à mettre au moins une gifle à celle qui l'avait ridiculisée devant la majorité du lycée. Alyss le regarda faire et ne bougea pas d'un iota, elle était prête à attraper la main de la blonde avant le contact avec son corps. Mais elle n'eut pas cette occasion, le garçon aux cheveux rouges tenait la main de barbie.

\- Non Ambre ça suffit.

\- C…C… Castiel ? Mais elle m'a fait mal je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça.

\- Arrête, tu l'as cherché maintenant tu la laisse tranquille.

Il relâcha le bras d'Ambre et cette dernière s'en alla en courant telle une diva. Castiel ne lui jeta aucun regard il était concentré sur cette étrange fille devant lui. Elle ne le regardait pas elle faisait demi-tour en l'ignorant complètement.

\- Un merci ça te tuerai ?

Sa remarque eut au moins l'effet de la faire se retourner.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Je sais pas… Peut-être pour avoir empêché Ambre de te gifler.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Tu sais te faire passer pour un sauveur pour te taper des nanas ça marche peut être avec les autres mais avec moi tu peux oublier.

Elle le laissa planté là sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le renvoyait dans ses billes et ne succombait pas au premier coup d'œil, un vrai défi pour lui et ça les défis il adorait.

 **Prochain chapitre dès que j'ai le temps ;)**


	3. Le concert

**Voilà le chapitre 2 bonne lecture :)**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée d'Alyss dans cette nouvelle ville, elle avait eu le temps de cerner les élèves de sa classe et les professeurs c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'en ce beau mardi après-midi elle se reposait sur le toit plutôt que d'écouter le professeur de mathématiques. Elle s'était rendu compte en quelques heures qu'elle connaissait déjà la majeure partie du programme. A cause de ses différents renvois et déménagements elle avait accumulé un retard de deux ans sur le papier. Mais en réalité elle pourrait passer son bac aujourd'hui et l'avoir malheureusement elle était bloquée en première.

Alyss avait donc décidé d'aller en cours juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, sinon elle était sur ce toit, dans sa chambre ou en train de faire du sport en ville.

Elle se prépara à aller à son dernier cours lorsque Rosalya lui sauta dessus.

\- Alyss ! Justement je te cherchais. Samedi soir on sort tous ensemble pour aller voir un concert dans un bar du coin ça te dirai de venir avec nous ?

\- Euh… c'est pas trop mon truc les concerts, désolée.

\- Ah non tu viens, tu restes toujours de ton côté il est temps que tu sortes un peu ! Je viens te chercher à 19h samedi et tu as intérêt d'être prête ! Aussi tu as interdiction de mettre une de ces vestes à capuche j'attends de toi que tu sois bien habillée et maquillée !

\- Je te signale que tu ne sais pas où j'habite.

\- Je trouverai…

\- D'accord je serai là.

\- Parfait à samedi alors !

Elle reparti aussi vite qu'elle été arrivée. Alyss avait rapidement appris qu'il valait mieux faire ce que voulait Rosalya sinon elle pouvait être terrible et Alyss n'avait pas envie d'y passer des heures. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les concerts mais c'était comme toutes les choses dans sa vie actuellement, sans intérêt. A la limite si le guitariste était bon peut être qu'elle pourrait ressentir la même chose que quand elle-même jouait de la guitare.

Durant son dernier cours, soit celui de physique, elle dû s'asseoir à côté de Castiel car toutes les places étaient déjà prises. Depuis le premier jour les quelques fois où ils s'étaient parlés ce n'était que pour se lancer des piques, mais généralement ils préféraient s'ignorer. Malheureusement aujourd'hui il n'était d'humeur à ignorer son existence.

\- Alors comme ça on sèche dès la deuxième de cours.

\- Je crois que tu es assez mal placé pour me dire ça, c'est après toi que le délégué court pour que tu signes tes mots d'absence.

\- …

Avec ça il ne devrait plus rien lui dire, en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Pourquoi tu as failli arriver en retard ? Le toit était plus attrayant que les cours ?

\- Rosalya qui m'a agressé pour je vienne à un concert samedi, j'espère que la musique ne sera pas trop mauvaise. Et comment tu sais pour le toit ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je peux t'assurer que la musique sera excellente. Parce que je t'ai vu y monter tout à l'heure, je sais aussi forcer une serrure.

\- Ah parce que tu y connais quelque chose à la musique ? Ça ne m'étonne pas tu as la tête de l'emploi.

\- Bah tu verras bien samedi. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il ne sut pourquoi mais sa remarque l'avait blessé, elle le jugeait avant de le connaitre et il n'aimait pas ça. Il allait lui montrer lors du concert s'il était un voyou. Du reste de la semaine personne ne lui adressa la parole excepté Rosalya qui à son habitude voulait la trainer un peu partout, au final cela ne dérangeait plus Alyss qui acceptait de temps à autre de la suivre.

Finalement samedi soir arriva à grands pas, la jeune fille se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, elle devait tout d'abord se maquiller et pas n'importe comment. Elle attrapa son eyeliner pour tracer un trait sur ses yeux suivis d'une wing, ensuite elle ajouta du fard à paupière foncé en dessous de son œil et pour finir du mascara. Rien qu'avec ces quelques modifications ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et leur couleur ressortait. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres, étant court elle ne pouvait pas réaliser de coiffures spéciales.

Pour la tenue le choix fut assez compliqué, pas de veste à capuche mais elle devait cacher ses bras et son épaule droite, malheureusement il faisait encore assez chaud dehors elle ne pouvait donc pas mettre beaucoup d'épaisseurs. Finalement elle prit un débardeur rouge avec une rose en dentelle noire dessus, un slim noir, des converses rouges et une veste en cuir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir pour vérifier que tout été bien caché puis elle attendit Rosalya.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, la sonnette du portail se fit rapidement entendre. Avant de sortir rejoindre la tornade Alyss s'assura d'avoir son téléphone, son portefeuille et ses clés les indispensables pour quitter sa maison et pouvoir gérer la majeure partie des problèmes. Elle rejoignit Rosalya qui l'attendait devant une voiture noire.

\- Ouaw ! Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu devrais plutôt venir comme ça au lycée.

\- Ne rêves pas c'est exceptionnel.

Toutes deux montèrent dans la voiture conduit par un homme à peine plus vieux qu'elles avec des cheveux bruns à peine plus court qu'Alyss et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Il portait le même style de vêtements que Rosalya.

\- Alyss je te présente Light mon petit-ami, il tient une boutique de vêtement en ville. Il nous accompagne ce soir car son frère Lysandre joue avec Castiel.

\- Enchanté Alyss.

\- Salut. Comment ça il jour avec Castiel ? C'est eux que l'on va voir ce soir ?

\- Oui et non. En fait plusieurs groupes vont passer dont celui de Lysandre et Castiel.

\- Génial… moi qui voulait l'éviter… marmonna la jeune fille.

Le trajet ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes, Alyss avait bien observé le chemin parcouru pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle si elle voulait partir plus tôt. A l'intérieur du bar le petit groupe rejoignit les autres élèves du lycée à une table proche de la scène.

\- Ah vous v'la enfin. Dit Kim. Vous v'nez de rater de peu les garçons ils viennent de partir en coulisse.

\- Mince… moi qui voulait les encourager avant qu'ils partent… fit Rosalya déçue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu les verras après. La réconforta Light. Je vais chercher à boire vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Coca pour moi s'il te plait mon chéri.

\- Et toi Alyss ?

\- Une bière.

\- Je n'amène pas d'alcool à une mineure. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Une bière, je ne suis pas concernée par ta règle, je suis majeure.

Tous, excepté le délégué, poussèrent un cri d'étonnement.

\- Comment ça ? Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Iris.

\- 18. Bon, je vais aller me chercher à boire toute seule.

Elle s'en alla avant de subir un interrogatoire complet. Le barman, lui, fit moins d'histoires il lui donna sa boisson après vérification de sa carte d'identité. Elle reparti ensuite vers la table où personne ne la questionna, quelqu'un devait les avoir calmé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le concert commença presque au moment où elle s'asseyait sur sa chaise, deux groupes défilèrent et ils n'avaient rien de spécial, leur musique était fade.

Alyss s'ennuyait elle décida donc de sortir son téléphone pour faire passer le temps en même temps elle essayait de trouver le moment idéal pour aller chercher une nouvelle bière, pour le moment elle en était à trois elle pouvait se permettre d'en prendre une autre. Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par quelques notes jouées à la guitare, c'était… différent des autres… c'était doux… Sur scène se trouvaient Castiel accompagné d'un autre garçon aux yeux verts et jaunes avec des cheveux blancs aux pointes noires. Le roux avait une guitare et l'autre un micro, ils avaient entamés un morceau de rock qui faisait monter l'ambiance de la salle. Mais Alyss ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle restait fixée sur la guitare car elle ressentait quelque chose très proche de ce qu'il se passait quand elle-même jouait de son instrument. Ce son rependit une douce chaleur dans son corps, quelque chose d'agréable et apaisant, elle ne put détacher son regard de Castiel que lorsque le groupe eut fini de jouer, à ce moment-là tout disparu et elle retrouva le froid et le vide habituel. Elle décida donc d'aller au bar pour obtenir une boisson plus forte, le barman lui servit un verre de tequila et elle commença à en boire une gorgée.

\- Ce n'est pas une boisson pour les gamines, tu devrais plutôt prendre un jus. Lui fit remarquer une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Je suis assez grande pour choisir ce que je bois.

\- Peut-être… mais ça m'étonne que l'on t'ait servi après tout même si tu as fait un effort vestimentaire tu n'as aucun charme.

\- J'ai juste eu à montrer ma carte d'identité et j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais.

\- Juste avec ta carte d'identité ? Parce que tu es majeure toi ? Ça m'étonnerai tu vois.

\- L'âge de quelqu'un n'est pas déterminé par sa taille on a du te l'apprendre au primaire mais tu devais déjà ne plus rien comprendre pour ne pas t'en souvenir.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux tu restes une gamine.

\- Et toi un abruti. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Oui mais un abruti que tu n'as pas lâché des yeux pendant tout le concert.

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage.

\- Je regardais ta guitare pas toi toute la nuance est là. Tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal.

\- « Plutôt pas mal » ? C'est tout ? Je gère tu veux dire.

\- Non n'exagère pas non plus tu n'es pas aussi haut que ça.

\- Parce que tu fais mieux peut-être ?

\- En fait… oui.

\- Et bien j'aimerai bien voir ça de mes propres yeux mademoiselle-je-suis-au-dessus-de-tout.

\- Donne-moi une guitare et je te le prouve.

\- J'en prends note, quand je t'amènerai une guitare tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler.

Tous deux rejoignirent le reste du groupe et quand ils s'assirent Rosalya demanda :

\- Dis moi Castiel tu savais toi qu'Alyss avait 18 ans ?

Le concerné s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De l'âge d'Alyss, Nathaniel était le seul au courant vu qu'il s'est occupé de son dossier mais il ne nous a rien dit !

Castiel resta bouche-bé, en fait tout à l'heure elle ne plaisantait pas au début il avait cru qu'elle se fichait de lui après en y réfléchissant il n'avait jamais vu cette fille plaisanter, rire ou se détendre. Elle paraissait toujours loin comme si rien ne pouvait la toucher, quand il regardait dans ses yeux il n'y voyait pas la petite étincelle qu'il pouvait apercevoir chez tout le monde. Enfin si, il l'avait aperçu une seule et unique fois quand il était sur scène en train de jouer, elle l'avait regardé comme s'il représentait tout son monde, à ce moment elle avait l'air vivante. Mais maintenant c'était de nouveau le calme plat et il n'aimait pas ça, il voulait revoir cette lueur quitte à la mettre en colère et ça c'était un domaine dans lequel il excellait. Il finit son verre d'une traite et se tourna vers elle.

\- Eh gamine ! Je me posais une grande question.

Aucune réponse… Elle l'ignorait complètement. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il attrapa sa chaise et quand il s'assit à côté d'elle il l'entendit souffler.

\- Je sais toutes les filles défaillent en me voyant.

\- Non là je dirais que c'est de l'exaspération.

\- Menteuse… dis-moi tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions ?

\- Non.

\- Oh mais aller ! Personne ne sait rien de toi ici à part nom, prénom, âge et l'endroit où tu habites seule.

\- C'est déjà suffisant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es chiante ! Je te demande juste cinq minutes c'est pas la lune quand même !

\- Et tu me fou la paix ?

\- Hein ?

\- Si je t'accorde cinq minutes tu me fou la paix ?

L'occasion était parfaite, il allait pouvoir la cuisiner pour déterminer son angle d'attaque.

\- Promis.

\- Ok je t'écoute.

\- Tu as un copain ?

\- Non.

\- En même temps vu ton amabilité et ta tête ça ne m'étonne pas… Est-ce que tu as réussis à en attirer un au moins dans ta vie ?

\- Et bien sache que oui. Et mon amabilité et ma tête t'emmerdent.

Deux réponses et c'était lui qui en avait déjà assez, cette nana avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

\- Tu es toujours aussi chiante ?

\- Apparemment oui vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire. Tu m'excuses deux minutes j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, tu pourras continuer de me questionner après.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir comme ça, il se leva aussi et la suivit à l'extérieur. L'air était doux, c'était rafraichissant comparé à l'ambiance étouffante de dedans, on avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Alyss était appuyée contre le mur et il se mit à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

\- J'avais chaud.

\- Tu aurais juste pu enlever ta veste.

\- Ouais mais je préfère sortir, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Ça je l'avais compris tu ne dis que ça quand je te conseil de faire quelque chose. Tes parents ont dû péter un plomb avec toi.

Le silence lui répondit à nouveau.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- De quoi tu parles Castiel ?

\- De toi, on dirait que tu es un simple objet animé. Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?

Elle se décala pour lui faire face et pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes histoires alors laisse tomber, vraiment Castiel je ne plaisante pas.

A cette réponse les yeux du roux s'assombrirent, il avait envie de mettre une paire de claques à cette fille pour qu'elle se réveille. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues en te comportant ainsi mais si c'est pour attirer l'attention de tes parents tu es juste ridicule. Tu fais ce que tu veux quand tu veux et je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, c'est pas comme ça que papa et maman vont venir s'occuper de toi. Maintenant tu es majeure, tu dois te débrouiller seule donc grandis ! Après je comprends qu'ils ne veuillent plus te voir, avec une fille comme toi moi aussi ça ferait belle lurette que je t'aurais laissé sur le côté.

Avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose il se retrouva à terre la bouche en sang et la joue en feu. Alyss venait de lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure avec une telle force qu'il avait fini sur les fesses, elle, elle se tenait toujours debout et elle tremblait. Il leva la tête vers son visage s'attendant à trouver des larmes, mais non, rien au coin des yeux en revanche ces derniers étaient remplis de haine. Il était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin…

\- Alyss je…

\- Ta gueule ! Ne fait pas celui qui connait tout sur moi ou famille ! Tu ne sais rien !

Sur ces mots elle le planta là encore assis sur le trottoir, elle voulait juste s'éloigner au maximum de lui. Elle se sentait bien et mal à la fois, tout son corps brulait de colère… la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvé dans un état pareil remontait à trois ans. Cette sensation lui avait manqué, le vide avait été comblé instantanément quand elle avait frappé Castiel, et elle voulait recommencer l'expérience pour évacuer toute cette énergie. L'occasion se présenta assez rapidement sous la forme de quatre hommes pas tout à fait sobres qui venaient dans sa direction.

\- Salut chérie, ça ne te dirais pas de finir la soirée en agréable compagnie ?

\- Vu ta tête non merci.

\- Oh regardez comme elle est mignonne, elle a du caractère en plus…

Elle ferma son poing et l'envoya pile dans le nez de son interlocuteur, il se retrouva à terre du sang dégoulinant de son nez à sa bouche. La sensation était grisante, encore ! Elle se tourna vers l'homme le plus à droite et lui décocha un coup de pied dans la rotule, il s'écroula à genoux ainsi elle pu envoyer le sien dans sa tête. Un de plus d'hors-jeu, il n'en restait plus que deux, elle réfléchissait à comment s'occuper d'eux lorsque quelqu'un lui donna un grand coup derrière la tête. Un éclair de lumière passa dans son champ de vision avant que ce dernier ne commence à se troubler. Elle n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir un éclair rouge passer avant de complètement sombrer.

Chaud… il faisait chaud… c'était agréable et l'odeur… l'odeur aussi lui plaisait. Alyss voulut ouvrir les yeux pour voir dans quel endroit confortable elle se trouvait, elle dû s'y prendre à trois fois avant d'y arriver sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien à chaque fois.

\- Alors on se réveille ? Pile au bon moment comme ça je n'ai pas à te fouiller pour récupérer tes clefs.

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour arriver à mettre un visage dessus.

\- Castiel ?

\- Oui, aller dépêche on ne va pas camper devant chez toi.

Castiel était avec elle devant sa maison et elle, elle était… dans ses bras ! Quand elle se rendit compte de sa position elle voulut tout de suite rejoindre le sol mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Je vais te poser calme toi.

Il la remit délicatement sur ses pieds.

\- Maintenant ouvre ta porte.

\- Je peux rentrer chez moi toute seule…

\- Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête hors de question que je te laisse seul. Et ce n'est pas discutable.

Elle poussa un long soupir, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui là tout de suite.

\- Ok… suis-moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer une poche de glace et la tendit à Castiel.

\- Ta joue risque d'enfler sinon.

Il la récupéra sans rien dire et la posa sur la joue qui était encore rouge, tous deux montèrent ensuite à l'étage.

\- Tu peux dormir dans la chambre bleu elle est inoccupée et elle possède une salle de bain.

\- Toute cette baraque pour toi toute seule tu en as de la chance.

\- Ouais on peut dire ça… Au fait où est-ce que tu as su où j'habitais ? Et que je vivais seule ?

\- Rosalya m'a donné ton adresse et a supposé qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ici.

\- Evidemment… Rosalya… bon je vais prendre un douche fais ce que tu veux en attendant.

\- Oh vraiment ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, bien sur Castiel ne peut pas être lui sans une remarque perverse.

\- Sauf entrer dans ma salle de bain.

Il n'insista pas, ainsi elle put se doucher en paix, l'eau chaude lui faisait lui bien et détendait tous ses muscles, rien de tel avant d'aller se coucher. Elle se démaquilla et attrapa une serviette pour aller chercher un pyjama dans sa chambre. Quand elle sorti de la salle de bain elle eut un mouvement de recul, Castiel était là assis sur son lit la poche de glace avait disparu. Il ne se gêna pas pour la regarder de haut en bas et sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu fais comme si tu ne m'aimais pas mais en fait tu veux me charmer.

\- Dans tes rêves oui.

\- C'est toi qui est en serviette devant moi sans aucune gêne je te signale.

En effet elle n'été pas gênée mais quelque chose la dérangeait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important mais rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Elle partit vers son dressing pour récupérer un débardeur et un short de sport, elle s'habilla dedans avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

\- C'est quoi ces marques ?

Mince ! Voilà ce qu'elle avait oublié ! Cacher les traces… Castiel n'avait vraiment pas l'air content.

\- Pas grand-chose, accident de vélo quand j'étais petite.

\- Non mais tu déconnes là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Il se tenait debout et les bras croisés, Alyss elle se tenait la tête, mal de crâne et hurlement n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble…

\- Ne crie pas s'il te plait… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant je veux juste dormir.

Elle se glissa au chaud sous sa couette, quelques secondes plus tard Castiel la rejoignit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vérifie que tu ne meurs pas pendant la nuit.

\- Et tu es obligé d'enlever tes vêtements pour ça ?

\- J'en ai pas d'autre pour demain j'aimerai bien les garder en bon état.

\- Comme tu veux…

Elle le laissa s'installer mais lui tourna le dos, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormait avec un garçon et elle avait le sommeil assez léger pour se réveiller au moindre problème. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand elle sentit le torse de son invité contre son dos et ses bras autour d'elle. Il était chaud, elle aimait cette sensation et ne voulait pas se dégager.

\- Demain tu m'expliqueras ? lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Peut-être… Et… Castiel… Merci pour ce soir…

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux ainsi confortablement installés.

 **Je mets la suite dès que je l'ai fini :)**


	4. Matinée légèrement mouvementée

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je me rattraperai pour la suite bonne lecture :)**

Un mouvement dans le lit lui fit ouvrir les yeux, qui pouvait bien bouger autant ? Castiel ouvrit les yeux et fut bouche bée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Alyss était debout à côté du lit éclairée par la lumière extérieure. Elle était magnifique ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés qui radoucissaient les trais de son visage, elle était encore légèrement endormi aussi, il put l'observer comme il voulait. En plus d'être jolie elle était bien foutue, de beaux seins pas trop gros, un ventre plat, de belles fesses et des jambes fines.

\- Si tu continues comme ça tu vas avaler une mouche.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait et surement depuis le début.

\- Je ne me détourne jamais le regard d'une jolie fille.

Il se rallongea dans le lit et soudain il prit conscience de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- C'est moi où hier soir tu m'as remercié et là tu viens de faire de l'humour ?

\- Peut-être bien… En tout cas si tu veux un petit déjeuné c'est maintenant où jamais.

Elle sorti de la pièce et descendit rapidement à la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Elle s'était complètement laissé aller avec lui, quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin Castiel blottie contre lui et n'avait pas eu envie de se dégager. Elle avait même fait une blague encore quelque chose qui n'été pas arrivé depuis plusieurs année. Elle devait se reprendre avant de faire n'importe quoi et de le laisser la découvrir davantage.

\- Tu vas avoir des rides avant l'heure si tu restes crispée comme ça.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher il était de l'autre côté de l'ilot et il la fixait. Elle lui tourna le dos les joues rouges.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Céréales tu as ?

\- Ouais.

Elle sortit les deux bols, les céréales, le lait et posa le tout sur la table. Castiel se servit et elle en fit de même.

\- Alors tu vas me dire ce que c'est ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ton épaule tu vas me dire ce que c'est ?

Elle s'appuya contre un meuble de la cuisine bol à la main et elle le regarda. Pourquoi cette histoire l'intéressait ? Ce n'était que quelques marques après tout rien de bien grave, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il tenait tant à savoir. Ce dont elle était certaine en revanche c'est qu'il ne la lâchait pas des yeux et c'était troublant, en fait tout chez lui l'était. Mais tout ceci ne le ferait pas répondre, il existait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne devait surtout pas savoir pour son bien. Enfin c'est ce dont elle essayait de se persuader, après tout ce n'était pas plutôt elle qu'elle essayait de protéger derrière tout ça ?

\- Rien d'important c'est arrivé il y bien longtemps.

Elle se tourna vers l'évier pour se soustraire à son regard, plus ça allait plus il la mettait mal à l'aise à la fixer. Aussi l'idée de nettoyer son bol paraissait très intéressante. Malheureusement cette activité ne pouvait durer éternellement, donc lorsqu'elle eut fini elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Puis d'ailleurs pourquoi ça…

Son visage entra en contact avec le torse de son invité, il était derrière elle mais depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher… Elle leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux mais son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres quelques secondes, elles avaient l'air si douce…

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

L'entendre la sortie de sa contemplation et elle réussit à reprendre son air habituel, neutre.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Je sais pas j'ai juste envie de savoir c'est tout.

\- Crois moi ce n'est rien.

\- Alors tu peux me raconter

En prononçant cette dernière phrase il s'été rapproché, maintenant leurs visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Castiel se senti attiré par les pupilles vertes de la jeune fille, on aurait dit de magnifique émeraudes. Délicatement il posa la main sur sa joue, qu'est-ce qu'elle était douce… Il se rapprocha davantage, plus que quelques millimètres et il toucherait ses lèvres. Malheureusement elle se dégagea et s'éloigna.

\- Je… je vais m'habiller, je reviens.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans sa chambre en refermant la porte. Son cœur battait très vite et elle avait du mal à respirer. Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle ait ce genre de réactions avec lui ? Pourtant il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, ils avaient juste été proche… très proches… Elle partit se mettre de l'eau sur le visage pour se remettre les idées en place avant de redescendre.

Elle rejoignit Castiel qui s'était assis sur le canapé, elle avait simplement mit un débardeur bleu foncé et un slim un peu plus clair. Dès qu'elle fut assise il se redressa.

\- Au fait… je tenais à m'excuser pour hier. Tu avais raison j'ai jugé une histoire que je ne connaissais pas. Donc désolé, j'ai mérité le coup que tu m'as mis. D'ailleurs tu frappes vachement fort c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas eu de bleu.

\- C'est grâce à la glace tu sais.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul en tort, je te dois peut être quelques explications. Les rapports que j'ai avec mes parents sont assez tendus. Mon père dirige une grosse société du coup ses enfants n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Ah… et je suppose que c'est toi qui doit reprendre l'entreprise tu as donc encore moins droit à l'erreur.

\- Oh non heureusement ! Ça c'est la tâche de ma sœur, tu sais le genre de fille parfaite à tous les niveaux. Moi je suis celle que l'on cache parce que l'on en a honte, déjà je ne suis pas une enfant légitime, ma mère était la maitresse de mon père. Du coup sa femme et ma sœur ne m'aiment pas.

\- Et lui ?

\- Il s'est retrouvé avec une enfant illégitime sur les bras, je devais donc être encore plus parfaite que ma sœur, sauf que je suis loin de l'être, aussi lorsqu'il a pu mon père m'a envoyé dans un établissement loin d'eux. Malheureusement pour lui je me suis fait virer de celui-ci et de beaucoup d'autre après, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

\- Je vois… donc toi aussi tu as une relation conflictuelle avec ta famille.

\- Ils ont fait quoi les tiens ?

\- Ils ont préféré partir faire le tour du monde plutôt que de rester avec moi.

\- D'accord… on a les parents de l'année à ce que je vois.

\- Carrément. Au fait dis moi hier j'ai cru apercevoir une guitare dans ta chambre.

\- Oui et ?

\- Je crois que tu dois me prouver que tu es meilleure que moi.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à te faire humilier ?

\- Comme si c'était possible…

Tous deux remontèrent dans la chambre d'Alyss. Cette dernière brancha son instrument et s'assit sur son lit, Castiel s'installa à côté pour pouvoir l'observer attentivement. Dès les premières notes il fut subjugué, jamais il n'avait entendu quelque chose avec tant d'émotions, jamais il ne l'avait vu s'exprimer autant. En tout cas elle avait raison, elle était bien meilleure que lui à la guitare. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique très vite rejoint par la voix d'Alyss. Ce moment ne dura malheureusement pas très longtemps et quand elle arrêta il fut déçu.

\- Une autre !

\- Tu admets que j'avais raison ?

\- Ouais… on va dire ça…

\- D'accord !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire très sincère et entama une autre chanson.

Il passa toute la matinée à l'écouter enchainer les chansons, mais il ne pouvait rester là éternellement il avait d'autres choses à faire. Aussi il finit par se lever.

\- Désolé je vais devoir t'abandonner, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de mon chien.

\- Pas de soucis on se voit demain en cours de toute façon.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

\- M'occuper de ton chien ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Non merci… j'ai peur des chiens…

\- Je te promets qu'il n'est pas méchant.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça…

\- Comme tu veux… la prochaine fois je te prouverais que tu ne crains rien de lui.

Il déposa un bisou sur son front et rentra chez lui tout souriant. Quand elle ferma la porte Alyss aussi souriait, elle commençait à vraiment apprécier ce garçon.

 **Je poste la suite dès que je l'ai fini ! :)**


	5. Retour à la réalité

**Coucou voici la suite qui arrive :)**

 **Merci LilithPauline pour ton review ça fait plaisir ^^**

Lundi en arrivant au lycée Alyss ne se sentait pas très bien, elle ne savait pas comment aborder Castiel après ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end. Ils avaient été assez proches et il s'était plutôt bien comporté avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas été tout à fait agréable. Cependant au fond d'elle, elle espérait que cela ne s'arrêterai pas et qu'aujourd'hui serai comme dimanche matin… Il lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose, au début de la colère mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé après tout, tout était mieux que le vide. La voix de Nathaniel la sortie de sa rêverie.

\- Alyss ! Tu as deux minutes ?

Il était à l'autre bout du couloir et venait presque en courant vers elle, aussi elle s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as été absente la semaine dernière, est-ce que tu pourrais signer ces billets s'il te plait ?

Il le regardait d'un air presque suppliant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce n'était qu'un bout de papier.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Sans fait d'histoires elle attrapa le papier et le stylo et elle remit le tout au délégué après signature.

\- Merci tu me sauves la vie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Généralement Castiel m'envoie bouler quand je lui demande… et j'ai pensé…

\- Que vu que je sèche je ferai pareil. Ne t'en fais pas je ne veux pas de problèmes je signerai ces billets quand tu me le demanderas.

\- Sinon tu pourrais aller en cours…

\- N'en demande pas trop Nath.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de sa salle de classe et une fois dedans elle s'installa au fond à côté de la fenêtre. Castiel ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Lorsqu'elle le vit plusieurs images lui revirent en tête, la bagarre, la nuit, quand elle a joué de la guitare puis quand il est parti. Grâce à tous ses souvenirs une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, encore quelque chose d'agréable. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot, même pas un bonjour. C'était quoi son problème ?

\- Un « salut » t'écorcherait la gorge ?

Il se tourna vers elle avec un air dédaigneux.

\- Ah t'es là toi ?

\- Tu veux que je sois où ?

\- Pas ici en tout cas…

Ok… message reçu en fait ce n'était qu'un abruti. Elle se retourna vers le professeur qui venait d'arriver et commença à écouter ignorant complètement son voisin.

Dès que la cloche retentit elle prit ses affaires et rentra à sa maison, elle n'avait plus envie ni de continuer les cours aujourd'hui, ni de parler aux autres et encore moins à cet abruti. Arrivée chez elle, elle s'installa devant la télé et passa la journée à regarder des films, vers 17h elle reçut un message d'un expéditeur inconnu.

Inconnu : Hey la miss. Désolé pour aujourd'hui je n'étais pas d'humeur… boude pas s'il te plait… C.

Une seule personne avait pu lui envoyer ça… Castiel… au moins il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était mal comporté.

Alyss : Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Castiel : Je l'ai pris dans ton dossier.

Alyss : Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ?

Castiel : Tu viens demain ?

Alyss : Ouais à la deuxième heure de la matinée.

Castiel : A demain alors )

Au moins maintenant elle savait pourquoi il l'avait jeté ce matin, mais cela ne pardonnait pas tout. Mais quand même pourquoi cela l'avait affecté au point de vouloir rentrer ?

…

…

Bah tant pis. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête là-dessus. De toute façon rien n'avait changé, sauf quand elle avait vu Castiel ce matin… sinon après tout était comme avant elle, seule, sans sensations, sans émotions juste le vide…

Comme elle l'avait dit à Castiel, elle rentra dans le lycée durant la pause entre les deux cours, tout le monde était donc dans le couloir en attente de la prochaine heure. Alyss se faufila à travers la foule pour aller jusqu'à sa classe, en chemin elle vit Castiel qui allait rentrer en cours. Elle l'interpella pour attirer son attention, ce qu'elle réussit mais il la regarda à peine avant de disparaitre dans la pièce comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Je te l'avais dit, il est à moi. Lança quelqu'un juste à côté d'Alyss.

Cette dernière se retourna pour croiser Ambre.

\- Maintenant laisse tomber il ne voudra jamais d'une pauvre fille comme toi.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles tu ne l'intéresses pas non plus. Sauf si j'ai raté quelque chose.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. J'intéresse plus Castiel que toi. En même temps quelqu'un qui est une raté pour ses parents ne peut pas intéresser quelqu'un.

Alyss se figea. Elle devait avoir mal comprit.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Castiel m'a dit que personne ne t'aimais dans ta famille. Tu n'es que la batarde de service que l'on envoie le plus loin possible pour oublier son existence, pour la cacher. Tout le monde a honte de toi alors ne t'étonne pas que…

A ce moment-là le poing d'Alyss partit tout seul pour entrer en contact avec la joue d'Ambre, cette dernière partie s'écraser contre les casiers.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Castiel avait-il fait ça ? Elle n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement et ne voyant plus qu'Ambre se tenant la joue, elle voulait lui faire bien plus mal que ça mais elle désirait aussi partir loin. Une douleur lui comprimait la poitrine, Castiel avait dévoilé sa vie intime à Ambre et celle-ci avait tout balancé au lycée tout entier. Elle se sentait trahie, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici parce qu'elle avait besoin d'air, de beaucoup d'air. Elle partit sur le toit, plus jamais elle ne ferait confiance aux autres, ils jouaient tous la comédie et pouvaient la trahir à n'importe quel moment comme ce mec l'avait fait.

Une fois dehors elle prit une grande inspiration, ça y est, elle était loin de tout ce monde. Quelque chose d'humide coula sur sa joue, Alyss y passa sa main. Des larmes… elle pleurait…

Pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas arrivée ? Il l'avait pourtant vu dans le couloir avant que le cours ne commence mais la place à côté de lui était vide, Alyss n'était pas venue. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention du professeur pour se glisser sur la chaise devant lui à côté de Rosalya.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Castiel ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non. Est-ce que tu sais où est Alyss ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'ai vu avant le début du cours mais elle n'est pas là.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, au fait comment tu fais pour te regarder dans une glace ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout à l'heure Ambre a coincé Alyss et elle a dit devant tout le monde que toi tu lui avais dit que les parents d'Alyss l'avaient envoyé ici pour se débarrasser d'elle. Ah oui et aussi qu'elle était une « batarde » pour reprendre ses mots. Donc maintenant dis-moi comment tu as pu dire ça à Ambre ?

Castiel la regarde ébahit, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Il n'avait rien dit à personne comment l'autre avait pu le savoir ? Au moins maintenant il comprenait l'absence de la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas dû apprécier qu'apparemment il raconte tout à l'autre peste.

\- Castiel ? Tu vas me répondre oui ?

\- Je n'ai rien dis à Ambre.

\- Vu qu'Alyss lui a littéralement fait manger le casier barbie ne mentait pas et je ne vois pas quelqu'un dans ce lycée lui raconter quelque chose de personnel. Alors dis-moi clairement, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Castiel ?

\- Mais rien… genre oui Alyss m'a raconté tout ça ce week-end mais j'en ai jamais parlé à blondie.

\- Ce week-end ? Il s'est passé quoi ce week-end ?

Il la regarda plusieurs secondes, pouvait-il vraiment tout lui raconter ? Mais d'un autre côté s'il ne disait rien cette furie n'allait pas le lâcher, aussi il lui raconta tout, du moment où ils été sortis jusqu'aux messages de hier soir. Il lui raconta aussi comment il l'avait raccompagné, à quel point il avait bien dormi avec elle et son envie de rester proche d'elle dès son réveil.

\- Castiel, tu es un vrai crétin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Laisse tomber. Tu es un abruti et en plus tu es aveugle…

Elle détourna son attention de lui, le laissant à ses réflexions. Alyss ne revint pas en cours de la matinée, cette chaise vide à côté de lui, lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle devait le détester, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il n'avait rien dit à personne, juste à son chien quand il l'avait promené dans le parc… Mais oui le parc ! Il avait cru y apercevoir blondie, et apparemment ce n'était pas qu'une impression elle avait dû l'entendre. Il devait à tout prix s'excuser auprès d'Alyss et lui expliquer la situation comme ça elle lui pardonnerait surement. Mais… pourquoi il voulait tant qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée contre lui ? Même hier il avait voulu se faire pardonner pour son comportement, en temps normal il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Alors pourquoi lorsque cela concernait cette fille il n'était plus le même, il pensait tout le temps à elle, quand elle lui avait souri, quand elle avait joué de la guitare, quand ils avaient failli s'embrasser dans la cuisine… Rah ! elle l'obsédait et il ne supportait pas de la savoir triste.

La vérité s'impose soudain à lui, il l'aimait et pas qu'un peu. Il tenait à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui. Il devait la voir tout de suite pour mettre les choses au clair. Il attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la classe sans prêter attention aux cris du prof, il courut jusqu'au toit c'était le premier endroit où il pensait la trouver. Elle passait tout son temps là-haut depuis son arrivée, elle serait forcément là, elle devait être là. Quand il ouvrit la porte il la vit assise contre la barrière de sécurité en train d'écouter de la musique, il se dirigea vers elle et quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence elle lui lança un regard mauvais. En effet elle était très en colère, elle enleva ses écouteurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te parler.

\- Dégage j'ai rien à te dire.

\- Ecoute j'y suis pour rien, je n'ai rien dis à Ambre.

Elle se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai fait confiance ! Je t'ai raconté une partie de mes problèmes quelque chose que je n'ai dit à personne. Et toi tu le répètes aux autres, et pas à n'importe qui, non, à la seule personne dans le lycée qui a pris un malin plaisir à le dire à tout le monde. Tu n'es qu'un connard Castiel ! J'ai ai aussi marre de ton comportement à deux balles. Depuis lundi tu fais comme si je n'existais pas !

Cela faisait du bien de tout lâcher, de tout lui dire. Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à sa réaction, il l'attrapa par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle aille ailleurs.

\- Je te promets que je n'ai rien dis à personne. Je te le jure, je ne l'ai dit qu'à mon chien sauf qu'à ce moment j'étais dehors et c'est juste une coïncidence si elle m'a entendu.

\- Et pourquoi je te croirai ? ce n'est pas crédible comme histoire…

\- Je sais mais… Je tiens à toi et ce week-end était parfait et je voudrais recommencer encore et encore. Quand je suis avec toi je suis heureux et ça me rend fou ce qu'a fait Ambre. Alyss… je…

Il prit une grande inspiration, il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur de le dire…

\- Je t'aime Alyss, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux. Il l'aimait ? Elle ?

\- Je sais que je t'ai ignoré hier et ce matin mais c'est parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir. Du coup j'ai fait ce que je savais le mieux faire, te tenir éloignée. Mais je suis désolé pour ça et pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire de mal… pardonne-moi s'il te plait.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, il paraissait tellement désolé et sincère, que devait-elle répondre ? Elle n'était plus en colère contre lui, au contraire elle était bien quand il était là sa présence l'apaisait. Pourtant c'était complètement stupide de tenter quelque chose, si elle disait oui elle lui laissait la possibilité de la blesser, mais il était tellement gentil.

\- Alyss… ?

Il était inquiet qu'elle ne donne pas de réponse, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait le jeter, en fait il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que d'aller tout lui dire.

\- Castiel… cela fait plusieurs années que je ne ressens rien à part un grand vide, je m'y été habituée. Sauf que tu es arrivé et depuis ce moment ce n'est plus pareil, j'ai ressenti de la colère, de la tristesse et du bonheur… Castiel je pense t'apprécier mais je ne sais plus ce que c'est d'aimer…

\- Je te l'apprendrais alors…

Il prit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alyss, elles étaient douces et sucrées. A son étonnement elle approfondit leur baiser et elle lui lécha la lèvre inférieure pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier et il ne le regretta pas, elle savait embrasser, chaque mouvement était parfait et leurs langues s'accordaient à la perfection. Si c'était aussi bien juste pour un baiser qu'est-ce que ça allait être au lit ? Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

\- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien gamine… dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Toi aussi tu étais pas mal…

Elle lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi grand.

\- Bon par contre maintenant Ambre va être encore plus chiante.

A ces mots Alyss explosa de rire, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, ce rire lui fit l'effet d'une caresse sur la peau. Cette fille était vraiment mignone.

\- Au fait je suis content que tu n'aies pas mis cette horrible veste à capuche. Le cuir te va beaucoup mieux.

\- Je mettrai cette veste plus souvent alors.

Tous deux descendirent les escaliers, la pause de midi été finie et leur seul cours de l'après-midi allait commencer. Au détour d'un couloir ils croisèrent Nathaniel qui vint vers eux dès qu'il les aperçut.

\- Alyss, il faut que tu ailles chez la directrice. Elle veut te voir par rapport à l'incident de ce matin.

\- Ah oui, le coup que j'ai mis à Ambre. J'y vais merci Nathaniel.

\- Je t'accompagne. Déclara Castiel.

\- Si tu veux mon avis vu ton nombre d'absences tu devrais aller en cours au lieu de l'accompagner.

\- Sauf que je m'en fou de ton avis.

Une tension s'installa entre eux, ils ne s'aimaient pas et ils ne s'aimeraient jamais c'était un fait. Il fallait une distraction avant qu'ils ne s'étripent.

\- Viens Castiel on y va… Merci Nathaniel.

Alyss le tira par le bras vers le bureau de leur directrice, les couloirs étaient vides, en même temps personne ne voudrait tomber sur un prof aux heures où les cours été censés avoir lieu.

\- Tu m'attends ? demanda-t-elle devant la porte où été placardée une plaque dorée indiquant qui possédait ce bureau.

Mme Shermansky petite femme toujours habillée en rose, elle été toujours coiffée d'un chignon haut très serré qui relâchait quelques mèches de ses cheveux gris quand elle s'énervait. Castiel prit appui sur le mur en attendant que sa copine revienne… sa copine… cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas considéré une fille comme autre chose qu'un coup d'un soir. En plus il n'était pas tombé sur la pire, elle n'était pas imbue d'elle-même, elle avait du caractère mais elle savait être gentille. Puis qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès le premier jour même si à ce moment une capuche lui cachait une grande partie du visage mais il n'avait pas raté ses grands yeux verts. Ensuite quand il l'avait vu en cours il avait complètement craqué sur son physique. Au début il voulait juste l'avoir pour une nuit mais son caractère avait fait se développer d'autres sentiments chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'aujourd'hui il se rende compte qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Lorsque la porte de la directrice s'ouvrit sur une chevelure bleu nuit il se redressa, était-ce une couleur ou naturel ? Voilà une question qu'il se nota de lui poser.

\- Alors ?

\- Un sermon et deux heures de colles.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, elle était d'assez bonne humeur du coup elle n'a pas été sévère.

\- Petite veinarde va ! Sinon ça te dit de manger chez moi ce soir ?

Il la prenait encore de court, une copine normale accepterait ou penserait que c'était trop tôt ? Que devait-elle faire ?

\- C'est pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir ignorée, je ferai à manger et puis après… on verra…

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur son visage. Castiel reste Castiel et son esprit mal placé restera toujours présent.

\- D'accord je viendrai, où et à quelle heure ?

\- Je t'enverrai mon adresse, soit là à 20h.

Il lui fit un rapide baiser et partit.

A huit heures précises, Alyss frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Castiel. Elle entendit des pas de l'autre côté et quand il ouvrit une masse noire sauta sur Alyss. Elle se retrouva allongée au sol, le chien de Castiel sur elle en train d'essayer de lui lécher le visage. Il existait une seule chose sur terre qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, parce qu'elle avait peur de ces animaux. Normalement ça ne lui faisait rien car elle évitait juste ces bestioles mais là, l'avoir sur elle la tétanisant. Elle se protégeait des coups de langues avec ses bras.

\- Castiel ! Enlève-le ! vite !

Il tira son chien en arrière et le fit d'asseoir avant de l'aider à se relever.

\- Je suis désolé il a filé entre mes jambes avant que je l'attrape. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais… ouais ça va…

Elle été encore un peu secouée du coup elle le laisse la prendre dans ses bras, il était comme un radiateur et il lui communiquait sa chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Castiel la fit entrer, ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon légèrement en bazar, son chien s'été allongé sur le tapis et ne bougeait pas ce qui convenait parfaitement à Alyss.

\- Tu sais, il ne mordra pas, il est gentil.

\- Mouais… mais il est quand même mieux loin.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Ça va pourquoi ?

\- Viens avec moi.

Il lui prit la main et s'avança vers le salon, vers le chien. Alyss s'arrêta au milieu.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- S'il te plait…

Avec ce ton suppliant elle ne put lui dire non, aussi elle inspira profondément et avança. Le chien ne bougeait pas car son maitre le lui avait ordonné, c'était un animal obéissant. Quand ils furent à genoux devant lui Alyss ne se sentait pas très bien et Castiel le sentait, aussi, il lui caressa la joue puis dirigea leurs mains jointes vers la tête du beauceron pour le caresser. Ses poils étaient doux et il ne bougeait que la tête pour répondre aux caresses.

\- Alors ?

\- Bon il gentil c'est vrai, mais bon je ne m'approcherai pas volontairement.

\- T'en fais pas je ne te le demanderai pas, aller princesse viens allons manger.

Elle le suivit jusque dans la cuisine où flottait une délicieuse odeur.

\- Tu nous as préparé quoi ?

\- Riz au curry ça te va ?

\- Parfait.

Tous deux mangèrent dans une ambiance détendue, ils parlèrent principalement musique. Ils découvrirent que tous deux aimaient le même groupe, qu'ils avaient commencé la guitare au même âge. Alyss découvrit aussi que Castiel savait parfaitement cuisiner, le repas était délicieux cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'été pas autant régalée. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur le canapé et Castiel lança un film d'action quelconque mais cela n'intéressait pas Alyss, elle prit appui contre lui et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, de cette manière elle profitait totalement de sa chaleur.

La main de Castiel fini par se déplacer sur ses hanches laissant derrière elle une trainée brulante, Alyss leva la tête vers lui pour chercher la signification de ce geste mais son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. A ce moment leur baiser sur le toit lui revint en mémoire, ils avaient été tellement proche à ce moment que lorsqu'ils s'été séparés elle avait ressenti une légère frustration, elle en voulait encore. Elle grimpa à califourchon sur ses genoux et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir la bouche et ainsi approfondir leur baiser, elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et lui sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher davantage. Tous deux avaient chaud et en voulaient plus, ils désiraient sentir leurs corps collés et leur peau nue se toucher. Castiel passa ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune fille, il commença à caresser son ventre plat, sa peau était douce, il fit monter davantage ses mains jusqu'à toucher sa poitrine. Ses seins avaient une taille parfaite ils rentraient pile dans ses mains. Il désirait continuer et explorer la moindre parcelle de son corps mais s'il continuait il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter, or c'était surement trop rapide pour le premier soir. Il l'éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non tout va bien, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que je profite alors que l'on vient de se mettre ensemble.

\- Un garçon qui respecte sa copine… tu sais que tu es une espèce rare ?

\- Ne te moque pas ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de toi. Bien au contraire !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- Ne crois pas que tu es le seul à avoir des pensées totalement déplacées.

\- C'est possible ça venant de toi ?

Elle lui tira la langue et il fondit devant la mignonitude de ce geste.

\- Je me pose une question… Vu que l'on parle de sexe je voudrais savoir si tu as déjà couché avec un mec…

\- J'ai déjà eu plusieurs relations oui, autant avec des garçons qu'avec des filles.

Castiel mit quelques minutes à assimiler ces mots.

\- Pas besoin de faire cette tête, physiquement les filles et les garçons m'attirent et toi alors ?

Il fallut quelques secondes au garçon pour former une phrase cohérente.

\- Moi juste les filles.

\- Oh… même Nathaniel ne te tente pas.

La mine dégoutée de Castiel lui provoqua un fou rire de quelques minutes. Quand elle réussit à se calmer ils s'enlacèrent et restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée.

 **Gros bisous à tous la suite dès que je peux :)**


	6. Debrah

**Salut ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **LilithPauline : Nathaniel essaie d'etre un bon délégué mais ça ne changera rien XD c'est vrai que j'ai hésité à le faire morfler mais crois moi il morflera bientot comme il faut ;)**

Un rayon de lumière en plein visage sortit Castiel de son sommeil, au début il essaya de se tourner pour éviter le soleil mais rien à faire. Aussi il se redressa et se frotta les yeux pour terminer de se réveiller, hier soir ils avaient oublié de fermer les volets tellement ils été occupés il en payait le prix maintenant. Alyss elle dormait paisiblement sur le ventre à côté de lui, cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et tout se passait pour le mieux. Au fil des mois elle été redevenue normale, elle ressentait à nouveau des émotions ainsi il avait découvert une fille drôle, gentille, très têtue avec un gout prononcé pour la musique, les jeux vidéo et les mangas, et surtout quelqu'un qui disait tout ce qu'elle pensait même si ce n'était pas agréable à entendre. Malheureusement sur certains points il restait des zones d'ombres, des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Lors des vacances de Noël elle avait dû rentrer chez ses parents et à son retour, le 26, elle n'avait pas voulu le voir avant la veille du nouvel an et quand il l'avait interrogée sur son séjour elle avait évité ses questions. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui le dérangeait, durant ces mois passés avec elle il avait remarqué d'autres cicatrices sur son corps, au niveau de ses avants bras, mais là pareil aucune réponse.

\- Salut toi…

La voix d'Alyss le tira de ses pensées, elle venait de se réveiller et il continuait de lui caresser la tête.

\- Salut princesse.

\- Tant d'attention dès le matin… j'ai fait quoi pour y avoir droit ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- En fait je te trouvais très mignonne endormie mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûr… répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui donna un léger coup sur le torse.

\- Tu pourrais pas être gentil le temps que je me réveille ?

\- Hum… non trop difficile. En revanche je peux t'embêter…

Il la fit rouler sur le dos et prit appui juste à côté de sa tête.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'énergie le matin ?

\- Disons que j'ai une excellente motivation…

Avant qu'Alyss ne proteste de quelque manière que ce soit il la fit taire par un baiser qu'elle se fit un plaisir d'approfondir. Elle aimait les matins comme celui-ci où elle se réveillait à côté de Castiel et plus les mois passaient plus elle été heureuse, parce ils s'aimaient. Il finit par laisser ses lèvres tranquilles pour attaquer son cou de bisous et quand il lui mordit légèrement elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, il connaissait parfaitement l'emplacement de ce petit point qui la faisait gémir et mouiller. Sa main droite se glissa sous son tee-shirt pour titiller ses seins arrachant de nouveaux gémissements incroyablement sexy à Alyss. Il avait envie de l'entendre davantage, il abandonna son cou pour descendre entre ses jambes au passage il la débarrassa de sa culotte. Elle mouillait oui, et lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur sa fente un soupir et plaisir le fit sourire. Il commença à sucer son clitoris doucement, pendant qu'il la pénétrait avec un doigt. Il alternait la cadence entre rapide et lent jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui attrape la tête lui signifiant qu'il devait aller plus vite. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Alyss soit emportée par son orgasme. Il releva la tête, elle été vraiment sublime, les joues rouges le souffle court et les yeux pétillants, juste ce qu'il faut pour mettre de bonne humeur le matin.

\- Rappel moi pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça tous les matins ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Parce que sinon on irait jamais en cours… mais ce matin aucune matière ne nous intéresse, on a donc tout notre temps.

\- Tu as des projets ?

\- Oui, et le prochain projet nous implique tous les deux dans ce lit…

Il prit possession de ses lèvres et attrapa un préservatif dans la table de nuit. Dès qu'il fut en place il essaya de ne pas la pénétrer trop vite même s'il en avait très envie il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Une fois au fond il commença à bouger, ils avaient couché un paquet de fois ensemble mais à chaque fois il été étonné d'à quel point sa copine été serrée à son plus grand bonheur. Il accéléra au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que tout deux arrivent à leur jouissance. Il l'embrassa avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de coucher avec toi…

\- Quel romantique tu fais…

\- Oh arrête je suis sure que c'est la même chose pour toi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le nez et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Castiel ne détacha pas son regard de ses fesses, parfaites, juste magnifique… en même temps qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas chez elle ?

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Attends-moi j'arrive.

\- Et pourquoi donc tu veux venir avec moi sous la douche ?

\- Pour économiser l'eau.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur leurs visages, tous deux savaient très bien que l'eau ne serait en aucun cas économisée.

Après une matinée mouvementée ils décidèrent de se rendre au lycée, ils eurent tout juste le temps de poser un pied dans la cours que Rosalya leur sauta dessus mais elle n'été pas aussi enjouée que d'habitude, elle avait l'air stressée et inquiète.

\- Vous voilà ! Vous devez savoir quelque chose, surtout toi Castiel… en fait quelqu'un est arrivé aujourd'hui et c'est…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une autre fille apparut, brune cheveux long, yeux bleus avec un look de rockeuse. AU moment même où il l'aperçoit le visage de Castiel change de couleur, aussi blanc qu'un linge comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande Alyss inquiète, jamais elle ne l'avait vu faire cette tête.

\- Castiel ! s'exclama la nouvelle en lui sautant dessus.

Il ne réagit pas, Alyss n'en croyait pas ses yeux il la laisser l'enlacer comme ça sans la repousser ni rien.

\- Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Viens j'ai pleins de trucs à te raconter !

Elle commence à le tirer par le bras mais Alyss se met devant elle, non mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là ? Elle n'aime pas cette nouvelle venue et un sentiment de jalousie s'empare d'elle, elle a juste envie de dégager cette intruse qui se comporte de manière si familière avec son copain.

\- Juste une simple question, qui es-tu ?

\- Moi ? Debrah, je suis une amie de Castiel n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… ouais… Ne m'attends pas pour aller en cours Alyss je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini avec elle.

Sur cette phrase il s'éloigne, Debrah à son bras, Alyss n'en croit pas ses yeux. Castiel vient de l'abandonner pour partir avec cette fille.

\- C'est son ex. dit doucement Rosalya.

\- Pardon ?

\- Debrah, c'est l'ex de Castiel. Elle était au lycée avant et elle faisait partie du groupe de musique de Castiel et Lysandre en tant que chanteuse. Mais elle s'est servie de ce groupe pour lancer sa carrière en solo et lorsqu'un producteur l'a repéré elle a abandonné les deux garçons et a rompu avec Castiel. Il l'aimait énormément et la rupture a été dure pour lui, malheureusement il ne veut pas croire qu'elle l'ait manipulé et maintenant qu'elle est revenue j'ai peur qu'elle se serve à nouveau de lui. Sauf que l'on ne peut rien faire contre elle, tout le lycée la prend pour une gentille fille à quelques exceptions près.

Après cette révélation Alyss bout sur place, elle avait bien envie de faire la leçon à cette Debrah pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Castiel. D'ailleurs… en parlant de lui, ils devaient avoir une petite conversation tous les deux, mais pas maintenant car les cours de l'après-midi n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Les deux filles rejoignirent donc leur salle.

Castiel ne vint à aucun cours, ne répondit à aucun message et Debrah ne devait pas être étrangère à ça… A la fin de la journée elle ne voulait plus voir Castiel et lui en voulait. Elle trainait des pieds pour sortir du lycée quand elle aperçut une tignasse rousse devant les grilles, elle voulut passer devant lui en l'ignorant mais il se mit sur sa route.

\- Oh, tu es encore en vie, quelle joie. Maintenant dégage.

\- Chérie je suis désolée pour cet aprèm…

\- Chérie ? Je crois pas non… En tout cas j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec ton ex-copine. Moi je rentre.

\- S'il te plait Alyss écoute moi…

\- Non. Tu m'as promis de venir en cours à chaque fois que je voulais y aller et inversement. Or aujourd'hui la place à côté de moi été vide alors que c'est toi qui désirait assister aux cours de l'aprèm ! Et en plus tu as laissé cette fille s'agripper à toi comme ça, ça me rend malade !

\- Attends… tu es jalouse ?

Il se mit une main sur la bouche pour éviter de rire, sauf que la situation ne faisait pas rire Alyss, pas du tout et sa colère monta encore d'un cran.

En voyant le visage de sa copine le fou rire de Castiel se calma instantanément, elle n'était vraiment pas contente il devait s'expliquer.

\- Juste deux minutes, s'il te plait.

\- Une minute pas une seconde de plus.

\- C'est vrai que quand je l'ai vu je l'ai laissé faire parce que je devais lui parler. Et c'est ce que l'on a fait, on a discuté et elle m'a dit qu'elle été désolée d'être partie mais qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire du mal. Au final on a décidé de quand même rester ami après cette histoire, c'est tout.

\- Et tu la crois ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rosalya m'a raconté sa version de l'histoire et je trouve qu'elle ne colle pas avec le personnage que tu me décris.

\- Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Rosalya, Nathaniel et Lysandre sont persuadés que Debrah est mauvaise sauf que c'est faux !

\- Tu es aveuglé par tes sentiments pour elle Castiel ! Crois moi je sais reconnaitre les gens mauvais et manipulateurs et elle, elle en fait partie !

\- Arrête Alyss… ne me fait pas un cirque pour ça… c'est une amie c'est tout fait-moi confiance.

\- C'est à elle que je ne fais pas confiance…

\- Debrah me l'avait dit que tu réagirais comme ça… je ne voulais pas la croire mais apparemment elle avait raison, tu ne comprends rien aux sentiments.

Cette remarque donne l'impression à Alyss que l'on vient de lui planter un couteau en plein cœur. Elle en reste sans voix… comment peut-il encore penser ça après ces mois passés ensemble ?

\- Ecoute, ce soir je vais boire un verre avec Debrah comme ça tu as le temps de te calmer. Et une fois que tu comprendras qu'elle et moi ce n'est rien de plus que de l'amitié on pourra en reparler.

Sur ces mots il tourna le dos la laissant en plan devant le lycée. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux ce que Rosalya lui avait dit, pour lui cette fille été la bonté incarnée et rien de méchant ne pouvait être dit sur elle.

Durant le reste de la semaine Alyss ne croisa Castiel qu'en coup de vent et à chaque fois il ne lui adressait presque pas la parole ce qui la blessait de plus en plus.

Il fallut attendre lundi pour qu'il réapparaisse. Alyss allait entrer dans le lycée quand elle entendit la moto de Castiel arriver, elle devait lui parler pour lui expliquer que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle fut l'une des pires choses qu'elle ait jamais vu. Debrah sur la moto derrière Castiel se blottissant contre lui. Quand tous deux descendirent les choses furent pires, Castiel avait teint ses cheveux en brun et cette fille lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de le laisser. Alyss attendit que Castiel soit à son niveau pour entamer la conversation.

\- Pourquoi ce changement de couleur ?

\- Debrah m'a dit que ça lui manquait l'époque du groupe du coup j'ai décidé de refaire ma couleur de ce moment pour qu'elle soit moins triste.

\- Ah… je vois…

\- Autre chose ?

\- Euh… ouais… ça te dit que l'on fasse quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Si ton avis sur Debrah a changé oui.

Alyss serra les dents, il ne démordrait pas de son idée… Mais il fallait bien faire des concessions pour que tout fonctionne bien.

\- Je veux bien revoir ma position si tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé de ton point de vu. Et comme ça je pourrais me faire ma propre opinion en ayant deux versions ça te va ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes que parurent une éternité, elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il accepte.

\- Ce soir chez toi après les cours d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Un grand soulagement se propagea dans tout son corps, elle avait réussi la première étape, revoir Castiel. Maintenant elle allait devoir le convaincre de ne plus lui faire la tête.

Elle partit en cours le cœur plus léger, elle ne se rendit pas compte quelqu'un la suivait jusqu'à ce qu'on la tire dans un coin et que deux mains à côté de sa tête la bloque. Debrah se tenait devant elle.

\- Enfin je peux te parler seule à seule.

\- Et pour ça tu es obligée de me plaquer contre un mur ?

\- Comme ça je suis sure que tu vas m'écouter. Castiel est à moi par conséquent tu vas être une gentille fille et me le laisser.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne laisserai pas tomber mon petit ami parce que tu me le demandes.

\- En fait si. Et puis si tu ne le laisse pas tomber il te laissera. Il est toujours raide dingue de moi je peux donc lui faire faire tout ce dont j'ai envie.

\- Tu attends quoi de lui ?

\- Qu'il fasse comme avant, qu'il m'adule et qu'il me sorte quelques chansons pour booster ma carrière. Et pour ça j'ai besoin que la petite garce que tu es me laisse le champ libre.

Alyss tremblait de rage. La garce ici c'était cette fille, Rosalya avait raison, il été hors de question que Castiel replonge et qu'elle lui fasse encore du mal. Debrah ne méritait qu'une chose, qu'on lui montre qu'elle n'était pas la reine ici. Ça y est, elle voyait rouge encore un mot et elle finirait dans le décor.

\- Et qui sait, surement que j'arriverai à le faire coucher avec moi d'ici là.

Le coup partit tout seul, Debrah se retrouva au milieu du couloir sur les fesses en se tenant la joue l'air choqué.

\- Jamais ne je casserai avec Castiel pour toi ! C'est mon copain et je l'aime mets-toi ça dans le crâne !

\- Alyss ! s'écria une voix grave.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour des deux filles et Castiel essayait de passer la foule pour ensuite se pencher sur Debrah. Cette dernière avait changé de comportement dès que des spectateurs avaient fait leur apparition, elle regardait Alyss avec de grands yeux larmoyants et une tête de chien battu.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé… ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal…

\- Menteuse ! Arrête de mentir à tout le monde ici !

\- Alyss ça suffit ! s'exclama Castiel. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Et bien je voulais discuter avec Alyss parce que je voyais que notre amitié à tous les deux pouvait empiéter sur votre relation… Du coup je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter… mais elle a commencé à dire que je voulais vous séparer et elle a fini par me frapper… Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal…

A ce moment des larmes de crocodiles commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Debrah, et tout le monde regardait Alyss comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre, y compris Castiel. La colère s'envole instantanément pour laisser place à la douleur et la tristesse, pourquoi il ne croyait que cette fille ?

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas la croire ? Elle ment… Elle ne m'a jamais dit ça… je te le promets, si je l'ai frappé c'est parce qu'elle le méritait.

\- Arrête Alyss… Tu t'enfonces là… Je croyais que tu voulais que ça s'arrange et Debrah à tout fait pour que ça aille mieux entre toi et moi, et toi qu'elle est ta réaction tu la frappe. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça…

A ces mots le cœur d'Alyss explosa en mille morceaux, il ne voulait donc pas entendre sa version de l'histoire… Il ne lui faisait pas confiance…

\- Du coup je pense qu'il vaut mieux que toi et moi ça s'arrête là si tu ne peux pas tolérer que je sois ami avec mon ex.

En fait rectification, c'est en millions de petits morceaux que se brisa le cœur d'Alyss. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne coulaient pas.

\- D'accord… en fait tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance… je vois… alors… amuse-toi bien avec elle…

Elle attrapa son sac et partit s'installer dans la salle de classe le plus loin possible de Castiel, soit devant à côté de Nathaniel. Elle avait mal… très mal… une vive douleur parcourait sa poitrine et la faisait enflait comme pour la faire exploser. En une petite semaine elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait construit avec Castiel, leur amitié, leur amour, elle venait aussi de perdre tous les gens qui l'appréciaient au lycée. Tout ça à cause de cette fille… Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, au milieu de tout ce monde… Avant que le professeur arrive elle décida de rentrer chez elle pour la journée, et aussi les prochains jours.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans un brouillard total, Alyss ne quittait son lit uniquement pour se rendre à la salle de bain et la cuisine de temps en temps. Rien de ce qu'elle avait essayé ne faisait partir la douleur dans sa poitrine, avoir des émotions et des sentiments été la meilleure comme la pire chose au monde. La joie, l'amour ça c'était agréable en revanche la peine et la douleur étaient horribles. Submergée par le tout Alyss replongea quelques années en arrière quand elle habitait encore avec ses parents et qu'elle ne connaissait que la douleur. A cette époque elle ne pouvait que subir et vivre avec, mais elle avait fini par trouver un moyen de ne plus rien ressentir. Et si la solution était là ? Elle devait juste refaire la même chose et tout finirait par partir… Elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir des lames de métal ses anciennes amies et elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec.

Le samedi, Alyss été confortablement assise dans son salon à regarder une émission quelconque quand des coups furent frappés à la porte, elle enfila une veste à manches longues et alla ouvrir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Rosalya, Nathaniel et deux autres camarades de classes Armin et Alexy. Rosa commença :

\- Salut… on est venu voir comment tu vas…

\- Je vais bien…

\- Tu es sure ? C'est horrible ce que t'as fait Debrah, cette fille est un monstre.

\- Surement…

\- On peut entrer ? demanda Armin.

\- Non. Je vais bien. Merci d'être venu, je serai lundi en cours.

Elle referma la porte sur leur nez et ignora leurs protestations. Normalement leur geste aurait dû la toucher mais rien, tout été redevenu comme avant. Finalement elle ne regrettait pas la période où elle était seule car personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais maintenant c'était fini.

Effectivement le lundi suivant Alyss retournait au lycée avec sa veste à capuche, tout le monde l'évitait ou rigolait dans son dos. Elle trouva des insultes dans son casier et sur sa table de cours mais ne réagit pas, si cela amusait ces gamins tant mieux pour eux. Debrah essaya de calmer le jeu pour se montrer gentille mais Alyss l'ignora complètement et n'adressa même pas un regard à Castiel. Avant le début du premier cours de l'après-midi Ambre l'apostropha.

\- Tu t'es bêtement fait avoir par Debrah.

\- …

\- Ecoute je n'aime pas cette fille, et j'ai quelque chose à te proposer pour que l'on s'en débarrasse.

\- Non merci. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tu es ridicule, tu as bien vite arrêté de te battre pour Castiel et tu dis l'aimer ? Laisse-moi rire.

\- Moi je l'aimais, pas lui, du coup ça ne sert à rien que je me batte Ambre.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps, elle laissa donc Ambre au milieu du couloir. Après tout pourquoi elle devrait se battre pour quelqu'un ? Encore plus quelqu'un qui n'avait pas confiance en elle. De toute façon dans quelques mois l'année serait finie et l'année prochaine elle verrait pour prendre des cours par correspondance pour ne plus avoir de contact avec des lycéens.

 **Promis j'essaierai d'etre plus rapide pour l'écriture du suivant :)**


	7. Culpabilité

**Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre je m'excuse pour l'attente exam et tout c'était un peu compliqué d'écrire ^^'**

 **Désolée pour les fautes j'ai essayé de les corriger mais je pense qu'il en reste^^** '

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là ça me fait plaisir de voir que quelques uns me suivent !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture!**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé balader, il la croisait quelques fois dans les couloirs mais ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. En même temps après ce qu'elle avait fait Castiel ne pouvait que lui en vouloir, elle avait frappé Debrah alors que celle-ci voulait uniquement se rapprocher de tout le monde dans ce lycée. Enfin maintenant l'histoire été réglée, lui et tout le lycée ignoraient Alyss et il passait tout son temps avec Debrah comme avant. D'ailleurs ce soir il devait la retrouver, c'est pour cela qu'à la fin des cours il partit le premier de la classe pour pouvoir atteindre la sortie plus rapidement. Malheureusement il dû subir un léger contre temps, en effet alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir quelqu'un l'agrippa par sa veste et il se fit tirer dans une salle de classe. Devant la porte, lui bloquant le passage se tenait Nathaniel, qu'est-ce que ce blondinet pouvait bien lui vouloir ? En tout cas il avait l'air en colère, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- De quoi ? J'ai rien à te dire.

\- Moi oui, c'est au sujet de Debrah.

\- Mais vous lui voulez quoi à la fin ? Alyss et maintenant toi ! Vous pouvez pas lui foutre la paix ?

\- Tu es bien plus stupide que ce que je ne pensais. Elle se sert de toi, elle t'a manipulé pour que tu largues Alyss et toi tu es tombé dans le panneau… Maintenant par ta faute elle est de nouveau plus froide que la glace ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu l'aimes bien maintenant ?

\- Je l'ai toujours trouvée sympa, ça me coute de l'avouer mais tu avais un effet positif sur elle…

\- C'est bon tu as fini ? Je peux y aller ? le coupa Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pfff… Vas-y dégage… De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu comprenais quelque chose à la situation.

Nathaniel sorti de la pièce laissant Castiel seul.

Depuis son retour en cours Alyss comptait le nombre de jours qui la séparait de la fin de l'année, le moment qu'elle attendait plus que tout au monde. Elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir lorsqu'un obstacle la fit trébucher, elle réussit à amortir sa chute avec ses mains mais s'étala quand même au milieu de tous les élèves déclenchant le rire de tous.

\- Eh bien on ne sait plus marcher ? demanda une voix qu'à force elle connaissait.

Debrah. Sa petite intervention eu pour conséquence de faire redoubler le fou rire des autres élèves. Alyss commença à se relever lorsque la main de Rosalya apparut devant elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille se fit royalement ignorée et Alyss se releva sans son aide et s'en alla. Mais la mini tornade décida de ne pas la laisser.

\- Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose, on ne peut pas la laisser s'acharner contre toi comme ça.

\- Je m'en ficher, ils se fatigueront les premiers.

\- Alyss écoute… je sais que ta rupture avec Castiel t'as beaucoup plus affectée que tu ne le dis mais tu ne peux pas te laisser faire…

\- Je ne me laisse pas faire. Ils ne méritent juste pas que je leur réponde.

\- Ecoute, j'ai un plan pour me débarrasser de cette garce.

\- Si je t'écoute tu me laisses tranquille ?

Rosalya pesa pendant quelques secondes le pour et le contre.

\- Ok ça marche.

\- Très bien alors tiens-toi prête, on fera ça cet après-midi avec Nathaniel, Armin, Alexy et Leight.

\- D'accord.

La jeune fille expliqua son plan en détails, il n'était pas mauvais, il suffisait juste que Debrah morde à l'hameçon.

Le fameux après-midi arriva rapidement lors de l'une des pauses le petit groupe se plaça à l'angle d'un couloir attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Alyss avait été trainée de force par Alexy pour assister à ce spectacle ridicule. Leight, le petit copain de Rosalya, était là en costard cravate en train de parler à Debrah. Il devait jouer le rôle d'un agent qui souhaitait à tout prix l'engager, son but été d'être assez convaincant pour qu'elle lâche son agent actuel ce qui ne tarda pas. En effet après une discussion très tactile, durant laquelle les jumeaux durent retenir Rosalya de s'interposer, la peste téléphona à son agent pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Après ça Alyss décida qu'elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus, elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie du lycée. Cependant certains cris attirèrent son attention, derrière elle Rosalya hurlait sur Debrah.

\- Que je ne te reprenne plus à poser tes sales pattes sur mon petit amis c'est clair ?!

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un petit-ami. demanda Debrah complètement perdue.

\- Bien sûr que si je t'ai vue faire ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Leight s'avança vers elles et prit Rosa par la taille.

\- C'est lui ton petit-ami ? Tu as un petit-ami manager ?

\- Non, il tient une boutique de vêtements !

\- Pardon… ? C'est quoi cette histoire… ? le visage de Debrah prit une teinte si blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine paraissait coloré.

\- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais ma petite-amie ici présente m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'une leçon car vous vous comportiez très mal avec l'une de nos amies.

\- Que… ?

C'est à ce moment que Debrah comprit, elle se tourna alors vers Alyss qui n'avait pas bougée du couloir. Cette fois elle devint plus rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Toi ?! Tout est de ta faute !

Complètement hors d'elle, Debrah s'élança vers Alyss, cette dernière voulant éviter une confrontation directe qui pourrait la faire renvoyer du lycée s'enfuit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle des profs miraculeusement restée ouverte. Malheureusement la furie avait réussi à la suivre et la coinça.

\- Je te tiens.

\- Bien… et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Je cogne mieux et plus fort que toi.

\- Je m'en fiche parce que je me ferai encore une fois passer pour la victime et tout le monde dans ce foutu lycée me croira.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- C'est simple, je les ai déjà embobinés plus d'une fois je peux très bien recommencer, ce sont tous les abrutis.

\- Et Castiel ? C'est aussi un abruti ?

\- Lui ? elle éclata de rire. C'est le pire de tous, il suffit que je lui fasse mes yeux de biche et il tombe dans le panneau à chaque fois. Je suis revenue pour pouvoir lui piquer quelques chansons pour relancer ma carrière.

\- Et après ça tu l'aurais jeté ?

\- Bien sûr, à part ça il est bon à rien…

\- Tu es pitoyable…

\- Non, je suis une gagnante. Maintenant revenons à nos moutons, je t'en prie frappe moi.

\- Non merci.

\- Il te faut un peu plus de motivation…

Elle s'avança dangereusement d'Alyss lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la petite lumière rouge présente derrière elle.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le micro, je crois que tout le lycée à entendu ton petit discours…

\- Non… c'est une blague ?

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle des professeurs et tomba nez à nez avec une foule d'élèves en colère. Apparemment personne dans le lycée n'avait apprécié son petit discours en particulier Castiel. Alyss elle attrapa ses affaires et rentra à sa maison.

En cours, le lendemain le comportement général avait changé envers elle, les autres élèves ne la harcelaient plus, il le regardait même avec un regard désolé mais personne ne vint s'excuser.

\- Alyss ? On peut parler ? demanda tristement Castiel lorsqu'il la vit dans le couloir.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plait, je sais que j'ai merdé… mais…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas d'autre chance. Je t'avais prévenu que je ne m'ouvrais pas à tout le monde, mais toi tu as joué avec ça… Alors non je ne te pardonnerai pas.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et alla en salle de classe. Elle arriva dans les premières, elle eut donc tout le loisir de s'installer où elle voulait, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible de Castiel. En apparence elle paraissait froide avec tout le monde comme au début, mais rien n'était comme au début de l'année. Une fois chez elle toute sa tristesse la submergeait, elle n'arrivait plus à faire l'impasse sur sa douleur, les seuls moments où elle se sentait un peu mieux c'était lorsqu'une douleur plus important remplaçait celle présente dans son cœur. A cette pensée elle regarda son poignet droit caché sous ses manches. En plus de tout ça elle été fatiguée, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir car elle enchainait les cauchemars depuis sa rupture. L'arrivée du professeur la tira de ses pensées et elle se concentra sur le cours.

A côté d'elle se trouvait Nathaniel, le garçon n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à sa voisine, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Même avec l'évènement d'hier rien n'avait changé, elle restait aussi distante avec tout le monde. Durant son observation quelques chose attira son attention, les manches de la veste d'Alyss s'étaient légèrement remontée ainsi il avait une vue plongeante sur son poignet gauche. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit de légères lignes rosâtres et d'autres beaucoup plus foncées ressemblant à des cicatrices. L'information ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à son cerveau. Alyss se faisait du mal… A la fin du cours il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle le regarda étonnée.

\- Pourquoi tu te coupes Alyss ?

Son regard devint tout à coup très froid.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- S'il te plait, j'ai vu ton poignet… laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je vais très bien… Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Nathaniel.

Elle se dégagea violement et partit loin de lui. Tout ça c'était encore la faute à Castiel, il devait vraiment lui parler sérieusement. Pour se faire il attendit la pause de midi que le roux passait généralement sur le toit. Nathaniel le rejoignit donc. Le rouquin l'entendit arriver, mais fut étonné de voir le blondinet ici présent.

\- Maintenant tu me pourchasses même ici pour mes billets d'absence ?

\- Non… Je suis là pour parler d'Alyss.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Elle ne veut plus me voir…

\- Castiel… il faut que tu l'aides…

Il se redressa soudainement, complètement paniqué.

\- De quoi ? Elle a des problèmes ?

\- On peut dire que oui…

\- Soit plus clair ! Qui lui cause des problèmes que j'aille lui régler son compte ?!

\- C'est toi.

Un lourd silence de quelques minutes tomba alors sur les deux jeunes hommes.

\- De… de quoi tu parles… ?

\- Celui qui lui cause des problèmes c'est toi… Aujourd'hui en cours j'ai remarqué des traces de scarification récente… Tu lui as fait du mal et par ta faute elle s'en ait fait aussi…

Castiel baissa la tête recevant la nouvelle comme un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. Par sa faute Alyss allait plus que mal, tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas su distinguer le vrai du faux. Il devait à tout prix racheter ses fautes, au moins pour elle, pour qu'elle arrête de se faire du mal.

\- Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Surement chez elle, généralement elle sèche le mardi après-midi.

Il attrapa toutes ses affaires et partit en courant vers la porte, il s'arrête quelques secondes avant de la franchir.

\- Merci… mais je ne t'aime quand même pas.

\- C'est réciproque ne t'en fais pas.

Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite de sa vie, en quelques minutes il avait atteint la maison d'Alyss. Il appuya sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur une Alyss avec les yeux rouges et gonflés habillée d'un short et d'une chemise trop longue. Elle avait pleuré, à cause de lui elle avait pleuré, le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis sa discussion avec Nathaniel venait de monter d'un cran.

\- Tu me veux quoi Castiel ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que par ma faute tu te scarifie ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête et mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Retourne en cours Castiel, ce ne sont pas tes affaires…

\- Alors… Nathaniel avait raison…

\- Non. Tu te montes la tête pour rien je vais bien… maintenant va-t'en. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle commença à fermer la porte, mais le rouquin était bien plus fort qu'elle, il réussit donc à entrer dans la maison. Il profita de la surprise de la jeune fille pour lui attraper le bras et remonter la manche de sa chemise. Savoir quelque chose est bien différent que de le voir, une compresse ensanglantée était fixée sur son poignet, c'est à ce moment que tout s'écroula pour Castiel.

\- Je suis désolé… je suis vraiment désolé…

Il serra Alyss dans ses bras tout en continuant de s'excuser, elle ne le vit jamais mais quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues du rouquin. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes puis Castiel la relâcha, aucun des deux n'avait dit quoi que ce soit et c'est dans le silence qu'il l'emmena dans la salle de bain. En entrant dans la pièce sa culpabilité monta d'un étage, il y avait du sang dans le lavabo et une lame de rasoir au bord, il l'avait donc bien prise par surprise par son arrivée. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et nettoya méticuleusement ses plaies au poignet avant de remettre une compresse propre. Aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé un mot, Castiel se contenta de la regarder, c'est alors qu'il aperçut les cernes sous ses yeux ils arrivaient presque jusqu'à ses joues. Il décida donc de l'amener dans son lit. Alyss ne résista pas et laissa faire le rouquin, elle se coucha et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil sous les caresses de Castiel dans ses cheveux.

Une fois qu'elle fut profondément endormie, Castiel nettoya la salle de bain de fond en comble, jetant à la poubelle tout ce qui pouvait être tranchant. Cela lui prit plus d'une heure, il décida ensuite de se reposer un peu en attendant le réveil de la demoiselle, pour cela il alla s'allonger sur le lit dans l'autre chambre de l'étage. Le sommeil ne vint pas de suite, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer… La voir ainsi, complètement déboussolée lui avait fait mal, il regrettait tellement ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Il voulait à tout prix se racheter car il ne pouvait la laisser elle comptait beaucoup trop pour lui…

Des hurlements le réveillèrent brusquement, il s'était finalement endormit tout habillé sur le lit, il mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses esprits, la nuit été tombée. Les cris provenaient de la chambre d'Alyss, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se précipiter et découvrir la jeune fille gesticulant dans son lit.

\- Non… lâche-moi… laisse-moi tranquille… arrête ça fait mal !

Des larmes inondaient ses joues, ni une ni deux Castiel grimpa sur son lit, l'attrapa fermement dans ses bras et commença à la bercer.

\- Chut ma belle… je suis là… calme-toi…

Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux…

\- Castiel ?

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête, il la libéra alors de son étreinte et se mit debout. Il allait retourner dans l'autre chambre quand Alyss attrapa son t-shirt.

\- Reste avec moi cette nuit… s'il te plait…

Son ton était presque suppliant, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel étant de faiblesse, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule… Il s'allongea donc à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se réveilla seul dans le lit d'Alyss, il entendait l'eau couler. Il s'assit et fit un point sur ses sentiments, il devait mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Ce dont il était sûr été qu'il aimait Alyss et ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui prouvait. Il ne voulait plus la laisser seule ou la voir pleurer à cause de lui. Il regrettait plus que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit quand Debrah était là, il devait lui dire, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il été désolé et qu'il voulait qu'elle lui laisse une autre chance. Sa demande était égoïste mais il voulait être avec elle car elle était tout pour lui. Il s'avança donc vers la porte de la salle de bain quand l'eau arrêta de couler.

\- Alyss… on n'a pas pu beaucoup parler hier soir mais… j'ai quelque chose à te dire… je suis désolé de t'avoir jetée, d'avoir été horrible avec toi… je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais perdu… je sais que rien n'excuse mon comportement mais je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je suis malade rien qu'à l'idée de t'avoir fait du mal… je… je voudrais que tu me laisse une autre chance… mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, après tout je ne suis qu'un con. Juste, je t'en supplie ne te fais plus de mal par ma faute, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais ne te fais plus de mal… je t'aime Alyss…

Il resta là, en attente d'une quelconque réponse mais rien ne vint… elle ne pouvait donc pas lui pardonner… il s'y attendait, même lui il n'était pas sûr qu'il pardonnerait quelqu'un avec son comportement. Il se retourna, prêt à partit lorsque deux petits bras s'entourèrent autour de sa taille.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Castiel…

Il se retourna et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Excuses-moi…

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et le força à la regarder, certes il restait encore de la tristesse et de la colère au fond de son regard mais il était aussi remplit d'amour, amour qui été dirigé vers lui.

\- Je te pardonne parce que je t'aime… mais… si on reprend une relation toi et moi je veux que l'on recommence de zéro… Et sache que la prochaine fois aucun retour en arrière sera possible.

Une immense joie emplit son cœur, elle lui laissait finalement une autre chance.

\- Oui… tout ce que tu voudras… je te promets de ne plus merder…

\- Non ça ce n'est pas possible tu ne peux pas de ne plus faire de bêtises.

\- Je sais mais je vais essayer…

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et lui donna libre accès à sa bouche, leurs langues commencèrent à se caresser et à danser ensemble. Oh oui tout cela leur avait manqué à tous les deux, ils devaient bien se l'avouer que le vide qu'il y avait dans leurs cœurs venait à nouveau d'être comblé.

 **Alors ceci n'est pas la fin de l'histoire il manque encore quelques personne à présenter comme la famille d'Alyss qui arrivera dans le prochain chapitre :)**


End file.
